


Fate of the Stars

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, No Jedi Purge, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: The time has come. After many hundreds of years, the Chosen One has finally appeared. But as the Clone Wars rage on, a secret branch of the Jedi Counsel charged with bearing the Elements of Harmony, the Counsel of Harmony, must find her before the Sith and their droid army does.





	1. Gather the Elements

It had been many years since the great Jedi sage Celestia called on her pupils for anything, but finally, a long-thought mythological power surged through the universe. One that only highly refined Jedi Masters could sense. Once Celestia did, her eyes shot open and roused her from her meditation on Coruscant. Quickly, she went to her console and turned on the communicators.

“Get me the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Now!” she said.

“Yes ma’am,” said the answering voice. Then Celestia went back to her meditation.

“She has arisen,” she said to herself.

**Cut to Teaching Facility**

One of the Bearers was a long-time strategist and teacher for the Republic, Jedi Master Twilight Sparkle. She had lavender skin, purple eyes, deep, deep blue hair streaked with purple and pink, held in a bun on her head by her Element; a gold headdress with a rose gem shaped like a six-pointed star. She wore glasses and a light blue robe and wielded a purple-bladed lightsaber. We join her now, in her study, looking through holo-logs on the various planets in the Republic in possibly impending danger.

“Let’s see. Possible raid on Kashyyyk,” she said, noting the orientation of droid ships. “Clone ammo dump on Corellia may be a target…” Then someone knocked on the door. “Can’t help you right now. Next lecture’s in two hours.”

“Actually, I’m here on Counsel Business, sir,” said the voice outside. Twilight recognized it immediately as a clone trooper, so she opened the door to see a clone in a cadet’s suit.

“Talk to me, soldier,” she said.

“Master Celestia has asked that the Counsel gather,” said the soldier. “Possible Level 780 code.”

“Understood. Carry on, soldier,” said Twilight, pulling her lightsaber to her with the Force.

“Yes sir,” said the clone moving on.

“Spike, where are you?” called Twilight.

“Over here,” said a voice. Twilight looked and saw her cyborg padawan, Spike. He had a green mohawk in the middle of his shaved head of purple hair, and green eyes. He wore purple and green robes and wielded two green light-tonfa. “What’s up?”

“Master Celestia has asked for us,” said Twilight. “We need to go. Now.”

“I figured,” said Spike. “I’ve already lined up transport to the council building.” Quickly, the two ran to the hover-lorry and flew to the council building.

**Cut to Kamino**

One of the greatest generals in the Clone Wars was also a Bearer. She was the Jedi Sentinel Applejack. She had orange skin, straw-blonde hair, and bright green eyes. She wore a white and green battle-suit under her brown robe with her Element; an orange apple gem in a gold necklace, around her neck and wielded a green-bladed lightsaber, but she also liked to keep a blaster in her boot for emergencies. She was currently on Kamino with Togurta Jedi Master, Shaak Ti getting a good look at the latest batch of Clone trooper rookies fresh from cloning. They were in the simulator firing at holograms of battle droids, taking down whole squadrons of them at a time.

“They’re improving, Shaak,” said Applejack. “I’ll give ‘em that. I still don’t get why the Counsel rejected Sifo-Dyas’ plan for these guys in the first place.”

“They believed his views were irrational at the time,” said Shaak as the two walked out down the halls. “I’m just pleased Master Kenobi managed to sway the Council and the Senate to make them an official army.” Then a clone in red-detailed armor marched up, rifle in his hands. “Ah. I believe you know Captain Rex, Applejack.”

“Of course,” she replied. “What is it, Rex?”

“Emergency summons from Master Celestia, General,” said Rex, saluting. “You and the other Bearers are to report to Coruscant immediately. Possible Level 780 code.”

“Understood. Lemme just find my padawan and we’ll be off as soon as possible,” she said, walking down the hall. “Pinkie! Pinkie!”

“Yeah?” came a voice. Applejack turned and was greeted by an upside-down pair of blue eyes. She jumped back, nearly falling on her butt, until she saw the eyes belonged to her Padawan, Jedi Seer Pinkie Pie, who was using the force to effortlessly walk on the ceiling. She was a bit of a screwball, given her pink skin and puffy raspberry hair, but she was very skilled with her blue balloon-shaped Element, hanging around her neck. She was wearing a light blue bodysuit under a white tunic and wielding a light blue lightsaber by using the Force.

“Dang it Pinkie,” said Applejack. “I thought I told you not to do that.”

“Yeah, you did,” said Pinkie, jumping to the floor and flicking out her blade. “But I still think it’s funny. So, what’s up?”

“We got a 780 code,” said Applejack. “We gotta get to the council building as soon as possible.”

“I figured,” said Pinkie, having used her Force’s telepathy. “The fighter’s all fueled up and the hyperdrive ring is ready in orbit.”

“Perfect. Let’s ride,” said Applejack as they made their way to Applejack’s modified orange Delta-7B _Aethersprite_ -class light interceptor and quickly flew to Coruscant.

**Cut to Alderaan’s orbit**

There always have been a few loose cannons in the Jedi Order, especially when it came to pilots, but none as loose these days as the Jedi Guardian Rainbow Dash. And lemme tell ya, her name spoke for herself. She had rainbow-colored hair, cyan skin, and violet eyes. She wore a white robe over a purple suit and a set of goggles in her hair, along with her Element; a red lightning bolt on her neck, and wielded a double-bladed violet lightsaber.

She was on a battleship orbiting Alderaan now with her padawan Fluttershy, a Jedi Healer. She had pale pink hair and cream-colored skin along with chartreuse eyes. She wore a white bodysuit and an olive-green dress with pink butterflies on it and a brown vest, and she wielded a blue lightsaber.

And right now, she was wearing a helmet with the blast shield down and a small Jedi training orb (called a Remote) orbiting her while she had her lightsaber out.

“Are you sure this is safe, Rainbow?” she asked.

“Ah, safety’s over-rated,” said Rainbow, freaking her padawan out. “Sorry, I got that from a really old movie. Relax, you’re gonna be fine. Just further channel the Force, and you’ll be fine. Younglings use this training technique all the time. Beginning now!” Then the Remote started firing low-energy laser blasts at Fluttershy. She missed a few of them, but after a minute, she got a handle on it.

“There we go,” said Rainbow. “Now you’re getting’ it.” Just then a clone sergeant in a flight suit marched up.

“Admiral Dash, we have received a transmission from Coruscant,” he said.

“Thank you, Matthews,” said Rainbow. “I’ll take it on my comlink.” Quickly, she fished a pilot’s comlink unit out of her pocket put it to her ear and turned it on. “Rainbow Dash. Go ahead.”

“ _It’s me,_ ” said the voice on the other end, easily identified as Twilight. “ _We have a situation._ ”

“Of what variety?” asked Rainbow.

“ _780 code,_ ” said Twilight. “ _Master Celestia wants us at the council building ASAP._ ”

“Copy that,” said Rainbow. “We’re on our way.” Then she turned it and the Remote off. Fluttershy took off the helmet and looked at her. “Let’s get to the bridge.” Quickly, the two made their way to the main deck of the large battleship, which Rainbow affectionally referred to as the _Sonic Rainboom_.

“Admiral on the bridge,” said one of the lieutenants.

“Smith, set course for Ilum, then Coruscant,” said Rainbow, sitting in the big center chair. “Palomo, divert non-essential weapon power to the hyperdrive. Once that’s done, you know what to do.”

“Yes ma’am,” said one of the men as the engines hummed.

“You might wanna hold onto something, Fluttershy,” said Rainbow strapping herself in. Quickly, her padawan followed suit at the nearest computer terminal as the ship rocketed across the system.

**Cut to Ilum**

Far away, in the sacred crystal caves of ice planet Ilum, younglings trained to earn their kyber crystals to power their lightsabers. They always had a teacher to keep them in order, but today they had a few, one of them being another Bearer. Jedi Master Rarity never was one for combat, but what she lacked in that department, she made up for with her dazzling beauty. She had white skin, sapphire blue eyes, and curly purple hair. She wore purple boots under a pair of brown pants and a light blue robe and she wielded a blue lightsaber of the same build as Count Dooku’s.

She was always a seamstress and loved to sew in her spare time, as she was doing now. She was just passing the time with the Younglings when her communicator started beeping. Quickly, she turned it on.

“Master Rarity speaking,” she said.

“This is the _Sonic Rainboom_ ,” said Rainbow’s voice. “Master Celestia has asked we meet at the Council Building now.”

“I can’t just leave the younglings, Rainbow,” said Rarity. “They need training.”

“Isn’t there another Jedi there?” asked Rainbow.

“Well yes, but it’s Ahsoka, and we all know how she can be,” said Rarity.

“Brash and impulsive, I know, but it can’t be helped,” said Rainbow. “Twilight called me and said it was a 780 code. All Jedi know what that means.” Rarity only had to hear this to make up her mind.

“I’ll be right up,” she said. Quickly, she ran out to her J-type star skiff and flew up to the Sonic Rainboom just before it flew off to Coruscant.


	2. It Is Time

Coruscant; an enormous planetary metropolis and hub of the Galactic Republic. Twilight and Spike were just passing the space-port as Rarity’s ship flew in and landed on the pad. Then from onboard, came Rarity, Rainbow, and Fluttershy. Then Applejack’s fighter flew in with Pinkie on the front with a space helmet on. Once they were close enough to the ground, she jumped off and landed near the others.

“Hey, Twilight! Mind giving us a lift?” asked Rainbow as Applejack jumped out.

“Not a bit,” she replied. “Hop on.” The other Bearers quickly jumped onto the hover-lorry and it continued on to the Council of Harmony’s personal building. Once there, the Bearers gathered in their throne room, very similar to the one at the Jedi Temple. Then a panel slid out in the floor and from it, Master Celestia rose on her own throne. The Bearers quickly stood and bowed.

“Master, you sent for us,” said Twilight. “Is something the matter?”

“Quite the opposite, my student,” said Celestia. “The time has come.”

“You mean?” asked Rarity.

“Indeed,” said the great sage. “The Chosen One has arisen.” The Bearers were in awe.

“This is huge news,” said Rainbow. “We have to get to the Jedi Council and tell them. Scramble the armada. Do something.”

“Whoa there, Nelly,” said Applejack. “The Council can’t know about this just yet. Who knows if there are Separatist spies in the Temple?”

“Applejack is right,” said Celestia. “For now, we keep this between ourselves and our soldiers. But now, we must find the Chosen One before the Sith can.”

“She’s right. If they get to her before we do, who knows what they’ll do to her,” said Twilight.

“How do you know it’s a her?” asked Fluttershy.

“I told her,” said Celestia.

“Oh, okay,” said Fluttershy.

“Speaking of which, where is she?” asked Applejack.

“Tatooine,” said Celestia. “In a small town, not far from Mos Eisley Spaceport.”

“Ugh. Tatooine? Really?” asked Rarity. “Why did she have to be on a desert planet?”

“Will you relax?” asked Rainbow. “We won’t be there for long. Just long enough to find her and tell her about her destiny. Speaking of which, how _do_ we find her?”

“You don’t,” said Celestia. “She finds you.”


	3. It's A Trap!

The _Sonic Rainboom_ and several other battleships soon exited hyperspace outside Tatooine’s orbit, ready for anything. But no attack came.

“Hmm. Something about this doesn’t feel right about this,” said Applejack. “Give me a radar sweep of the sector.” The sweep data returned shortly after that order was given.

“No droid ships for miles, General,” said Smith.

“Well, I suppose this is as good a time as any to head down to the surface,” said Twilight.

“Very well then,” said Rarity. “We’ll take the _Diamond_.”

“That private carriage?” asked Rainbow. “No way. You have any idea how many guns are on those things?”

“Um, none?” asked Fluttershy.

“Exactly,” said Rainbow. “And there may not be ships here, but I have a hunch there are droids on the surface somewhere.”

“Then what do you suggest?” asked Spike.

“We’ll take a gunship,” said Rainbow, turning on a communication link to the hangar. “Matthews, Jensen, get a gunship ready. The others and I are coming down.”

“Yes Admiral,” said Matthews. Soon they met in the hangar and found a large metal rack with a Jedi’s traditional brown hooded cloak. Quickly, they all put them on and boarded the LAAT gunship which took off for the planet and landed outside the old spaceport.

“Whew,” said Applejack, wiping her brow. “Been a long time since the last time I was here.”

“All right, we should probably look around town to see if we can find who we’re looking for,” said Rainbow.

“Didn’t you hear Master Celestia?” asked Fluttershy. “We don’t find her. She finds us.”

“Well, in that case, I say we hit the cantina,” said Applejack. “My treat.”

“Sounds good to me,” said Twilight as they left for the cantina.

“Lieutenant, stay with the ship,” said Rainbow. “Keep these money-grubbing crooks off it.”

“Yes sir,” said the pilot. Soon, the girls were walking through town, but the streets were surprisingly quiet.

“What’s going on here?” asked Spike. “This doesn’t seem natural.”

“I sense trouble,” said Pinkie. Out of nowhere, Twilight heard something.

“Quick, everyone!” she said. “Behind the truck.” They quickly jumped behind one of the many hover-trucks just as a small platoon of Separatist battle droids walked by.

“Aw see? Who called that?” asked Rainbow quietly. “Me.”

“Not exactly the best time to gloat, Rainbow,” said Rarity. “We have to get past them.”

“Follow my lead,” said Twilight, pulling her hood further over her face. The others quickly followed suit as they calmly walked across the old dirt road. Then they saw someone they hadn’t seen in ages. A girl in a suit of armor with light slate-colored skin, white hair, and purple eyes. She was holding a helmet in her hand and a blaster on each of her hips.

“Oh great,” said Rainbow quietly. “The Separatists hired Trixie again. What do you think they’re paying her for this time?”

“Halt. Identify yourselves,” said one of the droids, leveling its rifle. Pinkie quickly fell over and pulled the greatest old lady impression ever.

“Oh, my back,” she groaned, getting up with a slouch. “Oh, I’m ever so sorry, sir. We were just heading back home.”

“Uh, yes,” said Applejack, disguising her voice as well. “We’ll just help old Grandma here and be on our way. No need to worry.” She wrapped her arm around Pinkie’s back and helped her along. The droid not noticing anything amiss, went back to the others. Once they were clear, the Bearers hid behind a building.

“I literally cannot believe that worked,” said Rarity. Then Rainbow brought out both blades of her lightsaber.

“That’s because it didn’t,” she said.

“What’re you talking about?” asked Twilight. “We got away from the droids, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. _That_ squad,” said Rainbow. The others looked and saw another squad walking down the street across from them, rifles ready.

“Oh, son of a-” began Applejack before the droids began firing. Quickly, she pulled her lightsaber and started blocking shots, before pulling her blaster pistol from her boot and shooting a few of them down. “Move, move, move!” The girls quickly ducked through the window of the abandoned building as the droids kept the plasma river flowing.

“Well, this is just perfect,” said Rainbow. “What are we going to do now?”

“I’ve got this,” said Applejack, pulling out her holo-com and turning it on to the one on the _Rainboom_. “We’ve been ambushed. There are droids everywhere. We’re pinned down, and we need support ASAP.”

“Copy that, General,” said Smith on the other end. “We’re sending down a battalion of gunships, loaded to the teeth as we speak.” Soon enough, six gunships flew down, dropping clones from wires near the droids, blasting them to scrap metal.

“We’ll cover you, General,” said one of them. “You and the others get going now!”

“Already on it!” said Rarity, running for her life with the others quickly following her. But just as they made it outside, they ran into three girls they had hoped never to see again. One had orange puffy hair with yellow highlights, orange skin, and red eyes. Another had purple eyes, skin, and hair with light blue highlights. The last one had light blue skin and hair with purple highlights and purple eyes, but they all held the same model of red-bladed lightsaber, with the red kyber crystal on the end of the handle.

“Well, well, well,” said Rainbow, activating her saber like Darth Maul. “The Dazzlings. What, did Dooku kick you out of the inner circle or something?”

“Far from it,” said the one with orange hair. “He sent us to investigate something his master sensed.”

“So the Emperor sensed the Chosen One too,” said Twilight, activating her blade. “Well Adagio, I can tell you this. Only one of us is going to get her.”

“Wait. How do you know it’s a her?” asked the blue-haired one.

“We have our ways, Sonata,” said Applejack, leveling her blaster. “Now get lost or you’re dead.”

“And here I thought you Jedi would never kill,” said Adagio.

“We don’t,” said Rarity, activating her blade and taking a fencing position. “But if you give us a reason, we’ll make you regret you were born. Now stand aside.”

“No can do,” said Adagio. “Twilight still owes me a rematch from our duel on Kashyyyk. Unless you’ve gone soft.”

“Of course not,” said Twilight, taking her stance. “I accept your challenge,” Adagio smirked and turned on her red-bladed lightsaber.

“En Garde!” she said and launched herself at Twilight, who quickly blocked and jumped up to the top of a building. The other Dazzlings dueled Rainbow and Applejack for a while until out of nowhere, a blaster rang out and both of them fell to the ground with strange marks in their shoulders. The Bearers looked and saw a young girl in black leather robes holding a droid blaster. She had a hooded cloak, a scarf and goggles on, so the Bearers couldn’t see her face, but they saw from her fingerless gloves that she had orange skin.

“You didn’t-?” asked Spike.

“ _Relax. It’s set for stun,_ ” said the girl, dropping it. “ _But honestly, I never liked blasters._ ” Then she stretched her hand out and one of the Dazzlings’ lightsabers flew up to her hand which she promptly turned on, shocking the girls.

“Incredible,” said Rainbow. The girl then looked up to the roof of the building to see Twilight and Adagio’s duel still raging. She ran through the other Bearers and then jumped a good few yards into the air before landing right behind Adagio, pulling a droid up from the firefight on the ground and throwing it at her. Adagio quickly reacted and slashed through the droid, but then she felt a huge force push her past Twilight into a sandstone structure on the roof, knocking her out.

Twilight looked and saw the girl put her outstretched hand back under her robe. The other Bearers jumped up and ran up next to Twilight.

“Twilight, I think we just found who we’re looking for,” said Pinkie.

“Wrong,” came a voice. The Bearers looked and saw Trixie flying above them with her jetpack. “I found her. And now, she works with me.”

“Wait, what?” asked Rainbow. “But if she works with you, then why have her attack the Dazzlings? They’re the ones paying you, aren’t they?”

“Small-minded as always, I see, eh Rainbow Dash?” asked Trixie, landing and pulling out her pistol. “The Separatists are simply a means to an end. Or in laymen’s terms, they pay me, I play along for a while, and then I stab them in the back. I’ve done it on previous contracts, haven’t I?”

“Wow. I can’t believe I forgot how much I hate you,” said Applejack, pulling her pistol, but then the girl aimed her lightsaber at her.

“ _I wouldn’t do that if I were you,_ ” she said.

“Funny,” said Spike, behind her with one of his tonfa out. “I was going to say the same thing to you. Now drop the saber.”

“ _Make me,_ ” she said.

“If you insist,” said Pinkie, pulling the lightsaber from her hand with the Force and smashing it against a rock. The girl was amazed.

“ _You have the same powers as me,_ ” she said shocked. “ _Who are you?_ ”

“We are the Council of Harmony, a secret branch of the Jedi Order,” said Twilight. The girl was obviously amazed and realized that Trixie was lying to her.

“Honestly Twilight, do you ever get tired of lying to people about who you are?” asked the bounty hunter, reaching for the other blaster on her belt, but she didn’t find it. “Hey. Where’s my-?” She didn’t get to complete her thought as she was shot and stunned by the girl who had stolen her blaster and dropped it on the roof.

“ _So uncivilized,_ ” she said.

“Eh. I don’t mind,” said Applejack, holstering her blaster.

“ _So what happened to me?_ ” asked the girl. “ _I just developed these powers. Am I a Jedi too?_ ”

“We’ll get to that later,” said Twilight. “But for right now, tell us. Who are you?” The girl quickly removed her cloak, letting her red and yellow hair flow out and removed her goggles and scarf to reveal a lovely face with light blue eyes.

“My name is Sunset Shimmer,” she said. “And I want to fight alongside you.”


	4. She's Here!

Quickly, the Bearers took Sunset up in the _Sonic Rainboom_ back to Coruscant. Upon arrival to the orbiting battleship port from hyperspace, Sunset, who had changed into tan robes with a red and yellow sun symbol on her shoulder, stumbled around on the bridge with a bit of green on her face.

“You alright, kid?” asked Rainbow.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, falling into a chair. “I think I’m just gonna need a few more times before I get used to that hyperdrive thing.”

“Well, lucky thing that’s part of the training,” said Twilight. “Now let’s go. Master Celestia asked to meet with you the second you arrived. Cmon, we’ll jump on the next troop transport shuttle to the Temple of Harmony.”

“Minor problem with that plan, General,” said Bitters. “While you were on Tatooine, we received a transmission from Master Celestia.”

“And?” asked Twilight.

“She wants you to bring the Chosen One to the Jedi Temple to begin her training with the High Council,” said Bitters.

“Great. Master Yoda’s never gonna let us hear the end of it for not telling them we found you, Sunset,” said Rainbow. “Ugh. Whatever.” Then she turned on the coms to the outside hangar. “Attention flight crews, this is Admiral Rainbow Dash. Have a transport shuttle made ready to take us to the Jedi Temple.”

“Understood, Admiral,” said the response. Once on the ground, the Bearers were met outside the Temple by the Kel Dor Jedi Master, Plo Koon, famous for his anti-ox mask.

“Master Plo,” said Twilight, bowing. “Thank you for meeting us here.”

“The pleasure is mine, Master Sparkle,” said the Kel Dor. “I take it this is the Chosen One then.”

“You all keep calling me that, what does it mean?” asked Sunset.

“It means that, according to prophesy, you’re the only one who can destroy the Sith warriors of the Separatists and restore balance to the Force,” said Plo.

“Jeez, no pressure,” she said sarcastically.

“Heh. Not what anyone expected, eh Master?” asked Applejack.

“Indeed not,” said Plo, walking inside. “But then again, Jedi history shows us that the greatest of Jedi always arise in the most unconventional ways.”

“He’s right. I mean, look at me,” said Rainbow. “When Twilight found me, I was just a fleet-footed thief on Naboo. Now look at me; Jedi Guardian and Bearer of the Element of Loyalty.”

“Yes, you’ve certainly moved up in the galaxy,” said Rarity. While the others were talking, Sunset grew curious about General Plo’s mask, so she asked Applejack about it.

“Well, the atmosphere on the Kel Dor homeworld; planet Dorin isn’t really that much like the atmo here,” she explained. “Since Master Plo has a duty to serve the High Council, he had that mask and those fancy shades made to protect his lungs and eyes from the atmosphere and light.”

“So what, Kel Dor can’t breathe oxygen?” asked Sunset.

“Pretty much,” said Rainbow, getting in on the conversation. “If he takes that mask off on this planet, he’d basically suffocate.” Soon they reached a large antechamber in one of the towers of the temple which they entered to find the entire Jedi High Council waiting, along with Master Celestia.

“I sincerely hope you don’t mind my taking your seat, Master Plo,” she said, standing up and dusting off the chair she was in. “My legs were getting tired, I just wanted to rest them for a while.”

“I completely understand, Master Celestia,” said Plo, sitting down. “Now then, shall we get down to the matter at hand?”

“Indeed,” said Obi-wan Kenobi. “So…” He gestured at Sunset. “Is this her?”

“Yes, Master Kenobi,” said Twilight. “She saved us from the Sirens on Tatooine. With one of their own lightsabers.”

“Just because one uses a lightsaber does not make them a Jedi, Master Sparkle,” said Ki Adi Mundi. “You, who have tangled with two lightsaber-wielding bounty hunters, should know that best.”

“And I do, Master Mundi,” said Twilight. “But we saw her use the Force with our own eyes.”

"Really?" he asked, intrigued. "I take it you already tested her for Midi-chlorians?"

"Her readings overloaded the scanner to the point of exploding." Rainbow shrugged, looking to Anakin Skywalker. "Not even  _you_ gave those sorts of readings, Master Skywalker."

“Well, I say that if that's true,” said Mace Windu. “We give her a test to prove it.”

“Whatever you have in mind, I can do it, Master,” said Sunset confidently.

“I wouldn’t get too cocky, youngling,” said Anakin. “I thought the same thing after the Battle of Geonosis, and look what happened to me.” Then he rolled up his right sleeve to reveal his hand was robotic.

“Yikes. Thanks for the warning,” she said. “So, uh… what’s up first?”

“First,” said Twilight, pulling out her lightsaber. “We’ll see how good you are with a lightsaber.”

“Wait, you want me to duel you without a weapon?” asked Sunset. “That’s crazy.”

“Not without a weapon, silly,” said Pinkie, pulling a silver lightsaber off her belt. “Think fast.” She threw her saber to the young girl who caught it and turned it on, revealing a blue blade, then she took the stance of a Chinese swordsman.

“So what do I do now?” asked Sunset.

“Try to survive more than two minutes.” smirked Twilight before she charged. Sunset quickly blocked and pushed Twilight back with the Force, but she quickly recovered just as Sunset charged. The two clashed blades for another good few minutes before jumping out the skylight onto the roof. There, they dueled further until Twilight was very close to the edge. They had their blades locked for a minute, but Twilight was losing ground, and just as she almost gained some ground, she almost fell off the roof. Quickly, Sunset jumped off to grab her, but Twilight jumped back up, grabbing her and throwing her onto the roof and aimed her lightsaber at her neck.

“Most impressive,” she said turning her blade off. “You not only show promise with a lightsaber, but you also risked your own neck to save the life of another.” She extended her hand and pulled her up. “You have the makings of a fine Jedi Knight.”

“Indeed,” said Master Kenobi, who came up not long ago. “She is the Chosen One. No doubt in my mind.”

“Well then,” said Twilight. “Let’s get to work on training.”


	5. Training

Soon enough, Sunset was on the training levels of the Jedi Temple, learning all the ins and outs of the Force and lightsaber combat, and meeting many notable soldiers of the Clone Army. As of now, she was engaged in a training match against Pinkie Pie.

“Cmon Pinkie, I’m getting bored here,” she said confidently.

“Is that so?” asked Pinkie, levitating three more lightsabers near her. “Then let’s see how well you do against a knight who knows General Grievous’ technique.” Then she turned on all three of the other lightsabers, revealing two green blades and one blue blade. Then she started spinning them with the Force. Sunset looked between the separate blades, as if looking for a weakness in the technique. Finally, she found something and shot forward. Pinkie tried blocking her, but Sunset knocked all the blades out of the way, pulled a light-dagger off of her belt in a backhand grip and stopped with the tip of its yellow blade just inches away from Pinkie’s neck.

“Where’d you get that?” asked Pinkie.

“I figured it would be prudent to be prepared,” said Sunset.

“Most impressive,” said Master Kenobi nearby. Sunset put away her blades and bowed to the master. “Though I must admit that your methods are unorthodox, your connection to the Force seems stronger than even Anakin’s. And my master Qui-Gon Jinn always believed him to be the Chosen One.”

“Well, we never can be too sure about these things until we’ve witnessed the nearly impossible with our own eyes, now can we Obi?” asked Celestia. Obi-Wan chuckled and stroked his beard.

“No, I suppose not,” he said. “At any rate, I believe that would be enough for duel training for now, wouldn’t you agree Master Twilight?”

“Indeed, Master Kenobi,” said Twilight, running over some numbers. “Now seems like the perfect time for firefight training.”

“Agreed,” said Anakin near the door. Then he opened it and looked in. “501st Legion, fall in!” Then from the doors marched a large unit of clone soldiers, most with blue markings on their armor.

“Hold!” said Rex in the front, stopping the others. Then he removed his helmet and looked at Skywalker. “General, the men await your command.”

“Sorry Rex, you’re taking orders from me today, and this is just a training exercise,” said Twilight, pointing at Sunset. “For her. Your orders are as follows; set all blasters to stun, and aim for Sunset Shimmer. First man to hit her wins.”

“And if she deflects all of our shots, sir?” asked another clone in ARC Trooper armor.

“Then, Fives, she wins and proves herself ready to be brought onto the battlefield,” said Twilight.

“Wait, your name is Fives?” asked Sunset.

“Nah, it’s just a nickname,” said Rex. “Soldier, designation code!”

“ARC-5555, Sir!” said Fives, saluting.

“So then you are…?” asked Sunset.

“CT-7567, kid,” said Rex, putting his helmet back on. “Anyway, you heard the General, boys. Set blasters for stun and aim for the Jedi-in-training.”

“Sir yes Sir!” yelled the others. They all adjusted dials on their blasters and then leveled them at Sunset.

“Sunset Shimmer, your orders are to deflect all shots back at the clone soldiers,” said Twilight as she and the others took their place behind a blast screen. “Don’t worry about hurting them, their blasters are on stun, and if it helps, try to imagine them as battle droids.”

“And why are you guys behind the screen?” asked Sunset.

“Well, we don’t want to get hit by a shot that gets away from you,” said Anakin. “Anything wrong with that?”

“Not at all, Master,” said Sunset. “Besides…” Then she brought out her blades. “This should be fun.”

“Rex, the men will begin on your order,” said Anakin.

“Yes sir,” said Rex as the clones leveled their blasters. “Open fire!” The soldiers quickly opened fire on Sunset, who started blocking almost all of their shots, knocking down Fives and three other men, but then her lightsaber and light-dagger were knocked out of her hands.

She quickly resorted to easy acrobatics to avoid the blasts, but one came so close to her, she just closed her eyes, held her hand out and willed it to stop. And surprisingly, the impact never came. In fact, it seemed as though all the blasts had stopped midair and the blasters had jammed.

Curious about what had happened, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a large wall of blue plasma bolts. The clones were trying the triggers on their blasters, but it appeared they were jammed when in fact, Sunset had stopped them moving with the Force.

“Whoa,” she said. Behind the blast shield, everyone was just as shocked as her.

“Incredible,” said Twilight. “No Jedi has been that powerful in recorded history.”

“Remember you must,” said a familiar voice. “Long beyond history, the Force goes.” Everyone looked and saw the great Jedi Master, Yoda. “For eternity, have the Jedi existed.”

“Of course, Master Yoda,” said Twilight, as she and the Council of Harmony bowed. “You’re right.”

“Still, correct you are,” said Yoda. “Never before, such a powerful knight there has been, mm.”

“She’s not a knight, Master Yoda,” said Rainbow. “At least, not yet. But you were right about her, Master Celestia.” Sunset walked away from the wall of bolts and let them fly past her into the wall. Then she pulled her sabers to her. “With enough training, she could be the best.” Then another clone in orange-marked phase 2 armor ran in.

“General Kenobi,” he said. “Our base in the Naboo system is under attack.”

“Is Senator Amidala there? Is she okay?” asked Anakin in concern.

“She’s fine, sir,” said the clone. “She left just before they got there, but they’re losing men fast.”

“Understood, Commander Cody, thank you,” said Obi-Wan. “Anakin, it’s time to go.”

“Actually Master, why don’t we let my students handle this?” asked Celestia. “After all, as Rex says, experience outranks everything. Now seems like as good a time as any for Sunset to get some.”

“Sounds good,” said Anakin. “What do you say, girls? Up for a trip to Naboo?”

“I’ve already alerted my fleet,” said Rainbow. “The computers are set and we’re ready to go.”

“Alright then, good luck,” said Anakin. “And may the Force be with you.” Once on the _Rainboom_ , Sunset had a chance to ask.

“So why did Anakin seem so concerned about that senator?” she asked.

“Padme?” asked Pinkie. “They’re married. Have been since after the Battle of Geonosis.”

“When Anakin got his hand cut off,” said Sunset.

“Exactly,” said Twilight.

"But wait, aren't attachments like that against the code?" asked Sunset. "Why would he tell you about it?"

"He didn't. I found out about it with my Pinkie Sense." Pinkie smirked.

"Like the Force?" asked Sunset.

"Ohh, no-no-no-no. Totally different thing." Applejack assured. "But equally inexplicable." Then a flight lieutenant walked up.

“Admiral, we’ve received clearance to make the jump to hyperspace,” he said.

“Thank you, Smith,” said Rainbow. “Fire it up.” Once the hyperdrive revved up, the whole fleet shot out of the system.


	6. Battle of Naboo

Rainbow’s fleet flew out of hyperspace a few clicks away from the green planet of Naboo to see it surrounded by Separatist cruisers.

“Oh boy,” said Sunset, running a hand through her hair. “This is gonna be hard.”

“Please,” scoffed Rainbow. “I’ve done hundreds of raids like this before. Plus, I grew up on this planet, so I know it like the back of my hand.”

“So then, what’s the plan?” asked Applejack.

“Allow me to show you. Spike, if you would?” asked Rainbow and Spike slid a hologram probe out of his wrist and projected a holographic projection of the main city in the middle of the room. “The capital city of Theed is right on the water here, and if reports are correct, the droids have set up a minor base of operations at the beach here. In order to counter this, we’ll use a fleet of U-Wing dropships filled to the brim with as many clones as possible and raid the city from the beach.”

“I’ll get a com channel open with my contact in the Gungan ranks,” said Pinkie. “With luck, they can back us up on the beach.”

“But even if that plan works, what’s to stop the droids from executing the prisoners they took when they attacked?” asked Fluttershy.

“She’s right,” said Spike. “If we attack before we release the hostages, we’ll lose even more men.”

“Then what do we do?” asked Twilight. Sunset thought of something and snapped her fingers.

“Do we have a Separatist shuttle in the hangar?” she asked.

“Yeah,” said Rainbow, confused. “A _Sheathipede_ -class, I think. Why?”

“That’s our way in,” said Sunset. “We just disguise ourselves and take the shuttle into the city under the pretense of being sent by Count Dooku…”

“And once we find the hostages, we liberate them and then launch the invasion on the beach,” said Applejack. “Huh. You’re a good strategist, Sunset. You might just win this war for us.” Then Rainbow moved to her chair and pressed a button on the arm.

“Hangar crew, this is Admiral Rainbow Dash,” she said into the comlink. “Prepare a fleet of U-Wings and the stolen _Sheathipede_ shuttle. Load the dropships with clones and prep the shuttle for me and the rest of the Council.”

“ _Understood, Admiral,_ ” said a troop on the other side. Then Bitters walked up.

“Sir, I overheard your plan, and I think I might have an idea as to what might help,” he said. “There’s a weapons convoy near this sector with AT-TE walkers and Juggernaut tanks which I believe may come in handy.”

“Excellent,” said Twilight. “Get a message to them and have them rendezvous with us ASAP.”

“Yes sir,” said Bitters as he walked away. The Council quickly made their way to the hangar, wrapped themselves in scarves and black robes with special masks that warped their voices. Once they launched the shuttle and made for the planet, a droid communique came through.

“ _Attention unknown inbound craft,_ ” it said. “ _Identify yourselves._ ”

“This is shuttle 6-7-6-9,” said Sunset. “On express orders from Count Dooku. Request permission to land.”

“ _6-7-6-9, maintain your course,_ ” said the droid. “ _Our commander would like to speak with you when you land._ ”

“Understood,” said Sunset. “6-7-6-9 out.” She steered the shuttle into place at the landing bay near the main city. Everyone off-loaded from the ship to see a yellow-plated battle droid near the door.

“Count Dooku didn’t say you were coming,” it said.

“Makes sense,” said Rainbow. “This is just a surprise inspection. We’re here to transport the prisoners you took back to Mustafar, for conversion.”

“Understood,” said the droid, looking over to two red-plated security droids. “You two, take them to the prison sector.”

“Roger-roger,” said one of them and they walked the order into the city to find a prison block full of civilians and a few wounded clones.

“Thank you, security,” said Twilight. “We can take them from here.”

“Roger-roger,” one of the droids said as they both walked away. Once they were gone, Twilight looked around to make sure there were no other guards around before removing her mask to show the prisoners.

“Master Twilight,” said one of the civilians. “What are you doing here?”

“Saving you,” she said. “But it’ll have to look convincing, so we have to keep you chained up.”

“Fine, but how are you going to get us out of here?” asked one of the clones.

“Spike?” asked Twilight. Her padawan quickly removed his glove and extended a probe from his robotic hand to lock into the interface panel and after cycling around for a minute, the doors slid open. Once that was done, he removed the probe and smirked, replacing his glove.

“I love being a cyborg,” he said, but just then Rainbow saw a super battle droid nearby.

“Alright, get moving,” she said seriously, pushing one of the clones along. The droid saw them but didn’t think too much of it. Soon enough, the group had made it back to the ship and loaded the prisoners, but it was barely ready for takeoff when the command droid walked over to Twilight.

“I’ve checked with Count Dooku,” it said. “He says he never sent an inspection.”

“Oh, well we just came here from the Gotal Moon,” said Twilight. “Figured we’d stop by here on the way back.”

“Okay then,” said the droid as he left to confirm that.

“Let’s get outta here,” said Twilight as the ramp was raised. Rainbow quickly took the controls and flew away back to her fleet.

“Admiral Rainbow Dash to _Rainboom_ ,” she said into the coms. “Prisoners are secured. We are a-go for the invasion. Once we’re back on the flagship, get us to the dropships and launch them.”

“ _Yes sir,_ ” said Bitters over the coms. Soon enough, they had arrived on the ship and were loaded onto the dropships and launched for an attack.

“Smith, you have the con until I get back,” said Rainbow. “Blast those cruisers to salvage.”

“Yes sir,” said Smith as he went to the bridge. Once there, he got on the intercom. “All ships, this is Lieutenant Smith in forward fleet command. Alright boys, let’s do this. All cruisers, ready all weapons systems and open fire on the Separatist battleships. Hangar crews, launch all U-wings.”

“You heard the man, boys!” yelled Rainbow as the dropships were sealed up. “Let’s go-go-go-go-go!” The U-Wings quickly launched alongside an escort of fighters and Y-Wing bombers, blasting down any and all enemy fighters, along with the flagships blasting the enemy cruisers. Once the ships made landfall on the beaches, the doors opened and blasters rang out for miles.

“Charge, soldiers!” yelled Twilight. “You, watch the left flank! You, get the heavy stuff and light ‘em up!” Then the Council all drew their sabers and charged to the front lines and lit up the area, slashing down whole hordes of droids at once. Then Sunset saw a small hangar nearby for the Vulture Droids attacking the fleet and got an idea. Quickly, she used the Force and threw one of them at a large horde of droids nearby. Then the Gungan Army stormed the beach as well, tossing electro-shock orbs and grabbing blasters from downed men and droids.

“Shadow Squadron, move in and level the place!” Rainbow yelled into her comlink.

“Yes sir!” said a clone on the other side. Then the Y-Wings flew in and started dropping bombs.

“Hit the deck!” yelled Applejack, and everyone hit the ground as the bombs fell, leveling the droid army. But then Rainbow saw something coming from the city; a battalion of spider droids and AAT tanks, along with a slew of MTT droid carriers.

“Uh Bitters, we got an ETA on that weapons fleet?” she asked. “Cause I think we’re gonna need it.”

“Just arrived, sir,” said Bitters on the coms. “Vehicles are on their way down now. Crews too.” Then a fleet of walker-transport ships flew in and dropped the walkers and tanks on the beach, which started driving straight up the middle all the way to the city with clones on all sides blasting any remaining droids to scrap metal. Finally, they made it to the main capital and found someone very familiar in the main tower; a Nemoidian in orange robes who seemed in fear at the council’s very presence.

“Well, well, well…” said Rainbow, swinging her light-staff. “If it isn’t Viceroy Nute Gunray. Didn’t think you’d even think to set foot back on Naboo after what happened the first time.”

“Well, Lord Sidious offered me a good price to try and make up for my last mistake here,” said Gunray.

“Well, I can assure you Viceroy,” said Twilight, pointing her saber at him. “This is the last time the galaxy will be poisoned by your actions in this war. By order of the Jedi Council and the Senate of the Galactic Republic, you are under arrest for countless war crimes.”

“Wrong again, General,” said Gunray and he snapped his fingers and a squadron of commando droids walked in, blasters and machetes leveled at the Jedi.

“You honestly think you can take us out with these things?” asked Rainbow. “I’ve sliced and diced hundreds of commando droids before.” She spun her light-staff near one of their necks, but it just bounced off like nothing. “Wha-?!”

“Did I forget to mention that these new droids are built from Mandalorian Iron?” asked the viceroy smugly.

“What? How did you-?” asked Twilight before it hit her. “Right. Death Watch.”

“Indeed,” said Gunray. “They can be great allies sometimes. Now then, I believe the time has come for you to be wiped out.” Sunset was worried about what to do, but then remembered Master Kit Fisto telling her that she could alter the mind of another with the Force. She saw no other way out, so she decided to try.

“You will order your droids to stand down,” she whispered and affected his mind.

“I will order my droids to stand down,” he said blankly. “Stand down, droids. Stand down.” The droids were unclear as to why the viceroy had changed his mind but did as they were ordered.

“You surrender,” said Sunset, continuing her mind-trick.

“I surrender,” said Gunray, raising his hands. Sunset smirked and walked over to him, pulling the cuffs away from Twilight and locking his wrists behind his back, just in time for Gunray to snap out of it. “What? What are you-?! Droids! Don’t just stand there, kill them!” Then Sunset flipped out her light-dagger and held it to his neck.

“Don’t go for your weapons!” she said, moving back to the others. “Okay! We’re walking outta here. Anyone tries to stop us, the viceroy dies.” The droids stood down as the girls all walked out of the tower with the viceroy in tow, just in time to see Anakin and Obi-Wan arrive in a shuttle on the ground.

“Just in time, Masters,” said Twilight as Sunset threw Gunray to the ground. “We have successfully liberated the planet.”

“Excellent,” said Obi-Wan as some of Cody’s men hauled the viceroy back to the ship. “The Viceroy’s trial is well-past overdue. But while we’re here, I’m afraid we have more pressing diplomatic matters to attend to.” Then a passenger came from their shuttle; a Pantoran in very official robes. “Master Sparkle, I trust you know Senator Riyo Chuchi?”

“I’ve seen her in the halls at the Senate complex before, but I don’t believe we’ve ever officially met before, have we Senator?” asked Twilight.

“I do not believe so either,” said Chuchi. “Though I do remember you, Master Rarity.”

“And I you, Senator,” said Rarity, bowing to her. “Congratulations on your re-election last week, by the way.”

“Wait, you know her?” asked Sunset.

“Of course I do, Darling,” said Rarity. “Did I forget to mention that I myself am Pantoran?”

“I believe you did,” said Sunset.

“Oh. Well, I meant to,” said Rarity. “Mm. Must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Well, either way, it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Master Twilight Sparkle,” said Chuchi as she bowed to the council.

“Well, the pleasure is all ours,” said Twilight as she and the council bowed. “Allow me to introduce our Order’s newest member; Sunset Shimmer.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Senator,” said Sunset, shaking her hand. “So what can we help you with?”

“Is Chairman Papanoidia following in the steps of his predecessor in regard to the Talz?” asked Rarity.

“No, those ideals died with Chi Cho on Orto Plutonia,” said Obi-Wan. “But this situation is related to the Talz themselves.”

“In what way?” asked Twilight.

“I received a communique from their chieftain Thi-Sen yesterday in regard to his people’s representation in the Republic,” said Chuchi. “They would like to petition the Senate to have a single representative from their race in the complex.”

“Well, this is a dilemma,” said Twilight.

“What do you mean?” asked Sunset. “They want representation, we can give it to them. What’s so hard about that?”

“Because if the Separatists catch wind of this sort of thing, they’ll try to assassinate the representative and frame the Republic for it,” said Rainbow. “And once they’ve done that, they’ll try to rally the Talz to their side, losing us an ally in a key star system and weakening our hold in the war.”

“Hmm. Well, I guess before we even think about this sort of thing, we should bring it up with Chancellor Palpatine,” said Twilight.

“I already have,” said Chuchi. “He says we are to resolve the matter ourselves if we can, and he will agree with whatever we decide.”

“Well then…” said Twilight. “Guess we’re going to Orto Plutonia.” And with that, they all boarded the nearby ship, ready to go.


End file.
